Too Evil
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Jung Hoseok dan J-Hope adalah pribadi yang jauh berbeda. Percayalah / Mari rubah jargon "i'm your hope, i'm your angel" menjadi "i'm your evil, i'll break your pussy hole and make you scream out like there's no tommorow..." / BTS Fict / SoBi / YoonSeok / Mature Content / PWP /


" _Hello_!!! _I'm your hope_ , _i'm your angel_ , J-Hope!!!"

Sepeti biasa, Jung Hoseok akan berujar dengan begitu bersemangat saat memasuki sesi perkenalan diri. Tersenyum begitu cerah hingga matahari pun malu pada indahnya pelangi terbalik yang merekah pada bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Siapa yang tidak kenal si _Happy Virus_ dari _boygroup_ Bangtan Sonyeondan itu??

Tampan, baik hati, lembut, dan ceria. Siapapun akan jatuh pada pesona seorang Jung Hoseok atau J-Hope. Menjabat sebagai _Main Rapper_ sekaligus _Main Dancer_ , pemuda bersurai orange itu dikenal sebagai sosok yang hangat. Panutan dan guru yang baik, juga seseorang yang dimpi-impikan setiap gadis untuk dijadikan kekasih.

Seluruh dunia mengenal J-Hope sebagai si tampan dengan sejuta keceriaan dan tingkah konyol yang menggemaskan. Sesuai dengan apa yang ada di depan kamera. Sesuai dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata.

Yang nyatanya berbanding terbalik tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang tertulis apik dalam Intro lagu album terbaru mereka.

.

..

...

"Too Evil"

BTS fict...

Jung Hoseok and Min Yoongi

.

Warning!

Yaoi, BL, BxB...

Mature content, Explicit Scene...

If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...

You've been warned baby...

.

.

.

"Aku punya banyak cara untuk menunjukkan sisi dominanku pada Yoongi...

Meskipun kelihatannya sepeti orang tolol, nyatanya Yoongi selalu tunduk di bawah kuasaku...

Akan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia besar padamu...

Cukup dengan permainan lidah, jari dan penisku, aku mampu merubah seluruh persepsi orang tentang si Happy Virus Bangtan..."

.

.

.

Mari rubah jargon _"i'm your hope, i'm your angel"_ menjadi _"i'm your evil, i'll break your pussy hole and make you scream out like there's no tommorow..."_

.

. .

. . .

 **"Kyaaaaa!!! Hoseok _oppa_!!!"** **"Hoseok _oppa_ menikahlah denganku!!!"** **"Aku baru sadar kharisma seorang Jung Hoseok!!!"** **"Bukan sekedar badut... Astaga!! Apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana indahnya Hoseok bergerak?!!"**

 **"Hidupku berakhir!!! Tuhan pasti sedang tersenyum saat menciptakan J-Hope!!"**

"Mereka terpesona setelah hampir empat tahun berlalu sejak debutku di Bangtan... Sungguh amat disayangkan..."

Hoseok tertawa pelan kala netranya menyusuri deretan komentar yang ada pada video teaser terbarunya. Yap, untuk _comeback_ kali ini, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membawakan intro. Membuka pertunjukan dengan tarian dan lagunya.

Hoseok tidak pernah menyangka bahwa respon yang didapatkannya akan begitu luarbiasa. Banyak yang meliriknya sekarang. Banyak yang menaruh perhatian untuknya. Tariannya, dan lagunya.

Jemari lentik nan panjang Hoseok menari. Mengetik rangkaian kata pada kolom komentar yang ditujukan untuk membalas sebuah komentar unik seorang fans.

 **Wings1306: Tolong katakan bahwa itu bukanlah Jung Hoseok!! Astaga!! Jung Hoseokku takkan bertindak sebegini sexy dan hotnya!!! Hoseok adalah malaikat!!!**

 **HopeyHope: Apa yang salah dengan menari seperti itu??**

Hoseok selalu memiliki kebiasaan untuk membaca komentar para fans. Pemuda tampan itu membuat sebuah akun untuk membalas beberapa komentar yang menarik hatinya. Tentu saja hal ini tidak diketahui siapapun.

Mereka akan selalu mengira bahwa akun miliknya adalah sebuah akun _roleplayer_. Yeah, hal yang amat sangat biasa terjadi dalam dunia K-POP. Orang-orang akan membuat akun atas nama idolnya, dan memerankan peran sesuai karater sang idol.

Tak butuh waktu lama, akun itu kembali membalas. Bahkan diikuti beberapa komentar akun lain. Membuat Hoseok kembali menarikan jemarinya diatas keyboard laptopnya.

 **Wings1306: Tentu saja salah!!! Hoseokku begitu cerah!! Dia akan bertindak sangat manis!!! Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar tersiksa melihat Hoseokku begitu!!**

 **Sugar83: Yap... Aku pun tidak pernah menyangka Bang PD-nim memberikan konsep seperti ini pada J-Hope... Konsepnya benar-benar berbeda jauh dari pribadi J-Hope...**

 **Peach1212: Mungkin jika ini Suga, akan terlihat cocok... Dia keren dan manly, apalagi setelah mixtapenya...**

 **Lil'Jiminie: Apakah memang sebenarnya pribadi J-Hope memang begini... Maksudku, kalian semua tahu kan, terkadang saat diam, J-Hope terlihat begitu keren... Bahkan saat di _American Hustle Life_ , J-Hope terlihat begitu nakal saat bersama wanita-wanita itu...**

 **HopeyHope: Guys... Sepertinya kalian berfikir terlalu jauh... Lebih baik kita beri banyak cinta untuk mereka semua... Apapun konsepnya, aku yakin itu pasti yang terbaik dari Bang PD-nim...**

 **BRAK!!**

Suara pintu yang dibanting kuat membuat tubuh Hoseok terlonjak. Terlalu terkejut hingga tanpa sengaja menutup kasar laptopnya. Sepasang manik kelamnya memperhatikan sosok manis yang menjadi pelaku pembantingan pintu itu. Sosok yang kini merengut padanya dengan tangan yang bersedekap.

"Yoongi-ya??? Ada apa denganmu??"

Yap. Min Yoongi, si _main_ _rapper_ yang terkenal sangar itu kini berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang Hoseok. Menatap pemuda bersurai oranye itu dengan tajam seakan hendak membunuh, yang justru terlihat begitu manis. Belum lagi _pout_ menggemaskan pada bibir merah mudahnya. Membuat Hoseok gemas setengah mati dan memutuskan untuk melupakan sejenak kegiatannya.

"Yoongi... _Bae_... Ada apa denganmu hmm??"

Jangan tanya kenapa Hoseok bisa memanggil Yoongi sebegitu mesranya. Karena nyatanya, dua orang pemuda ini memanglah sepasang kekasih. Jauh sebelum mereka terkenal seperti sekarang.

"Dasar brengsek!! Aku benci padamu!!!"

Pekikan kesal terlontar dari belah bibir yang lebih tua. Menghentak-hentakan kaki pendeknya hingga surai kelamnya bergoyang lucu. Belum lagi kaos kebesaran yang menutup setengah pahanya.

 _Ugh, seperti gadis manis saja..._

Hoseok terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya memberikan gesture bagi pemuda cantik itu untuk menghampirinya. Sebuah senyuman terbentuk pada _heartlips_ nya. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau menurut dan berjalan menghentak-hentak menuju kekasih bodohnya.

 **Blugh!**

Tanpa kesulitan berarti, si tampan Jung membawa tubuh kecil Yoongi jatuh ke pangkuannya. Dengan senyum yang masih terpatri pada wajahnya, pemuda ini menatap teduh sepasang manik Yoongi. Berusaha mencari sumber kemarahan si manis.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau--"

"--Cemburu!!! Ya!! Aku memang cemburu!!! Siapapun akan cemburu melihat kekasihnya mengumbar aurat untuk dinikmati orang banyak!!"

Jangan tanya bagaimana raut wajah Min Yoongi sekarang. Kulitnya yang pucat kini berubah menjadi merah. Bentuk rasa kesal dan malunya atas perasaan kekanakan yang menggerogoti hatinya.

" _Awww_... _My baby so cute_ ~~~"

Bukannya membujuk, Hoseok justru semakin menggoda. Menempatkan sepasang telapaknya pada pinggang ramping Yoongi. Membuat tubuh mereka menempel lekat dan deru nafas mereka saling menerpa.

"Berhenti menggodaku kuda sialan!! Ugh... Aku membencimu!!!"

Yoongi meronta pelan. Membuang wajahnya kelain arah hingga mengundang tawa pelan Hoseok. Kekasihnya yang berada dalam mode ngambek memang benar-benar lucu dan imut. Andaikan Hoseok bisa menggoda pemuda manis itu lebih lama, tentu akan menyenangkan. Namun Hoseok bukanlah pemuda yang setega itu pada kekasihnya.

"Yoon... Jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu..." ujarnya seraya meraih dagu mungil Yoongi. Berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu mau menatapnya.

"Tapi aku kesal!! Konsep sialan!! Benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu!!!"

Sebelah alis Hoseok terangkat. Okey, dengan cara baik-baik tidak berpengaruh, maka ia akan memakai cara yang sedikit ekstrim. Mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum _comeback_.

"Tidak cocok??"

Suara dingin Hoseok bergema. Seiring dengan pandangannua yang tiba-tiba saja menajam. Menghunus Yoongi hingga membuat pemuda manis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Bukankah... Aku yang sebenarnya... Memang seperti itu???"

Hoseok bergerak maju. Mengikis jarak tanpa memutus kontak mata. Menyapa bibir Yoongi dengan jilatan lidahnya. Membuat tubuh mungil yang berada di atas pangkuannya meremang seketika.

"Ho--Hoseok-ah!!"

Gawat!! Kalau sudah begini akan bahaya. Hoseok tidak akan bisa dihentikan jika sudah berada dalam mode begini. Bahkan _Leader_ dan _Manager hyung_ pun takkan mampu bertindak.

Yoongi harus mencari cara untuk lepas dari si tampan nan mesum itu!!

"Jangan pikir kau dapat lari dariku Jung Yoongi..." desisnya dingin kala mendapati sorot mata Yoongi yang tampak cemas. Tinggal bersama selama tujuh tahun lebih membuatnya memahami dengan baik tabiat kekasihnya.

Yoongi menelan gugup salivanya. Jantungnya berdegup tak menentu melihat raut serius kekasihnya. Percayalah, Jung Hoseok yang serius benar-benar terlihat mengintimidasi. Sisi dominan pemuda itu akan menguar dengan sendirinya, dan siapapun takkan dapat menampik hal itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sedikit kuingatkan Min Yoongi... Bagaimana sebenarnya perangai kekasihmu ini hmm??"

Jemari Hoseok bergerak. Menarik kuat surai kelam Yoongi hingga pemuda itu memekik seraya menengadahkan kepalanya.

Bisa dirasakannya deru nafas Hoseok yang menerpa jakunnya. Menjilat pelan dan mengecup gemas. Mengirimkan berjuta rangsangan hebat pada tubuh mungilnya.

"Mari rubah jargon _i'm your hope_ , _i'm your angel_ menjadi _i'm your evil_ , _i'll break your pussy hole_ _and make you scream out like there's no tommorow..._ "

" _Babygirl_..."

.

.

.

 **Ctar!!**

"S-sebelas... T-erima kasih _Daddy_..."

 **Ctar!!**

"D-dua belas... Hiks... T-erima kasih... D-daddy..."

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa itu adalah sepenggal dari adegan kekerasan ayah pada anaknya, kalian salah besar. Karena nyatanya sang pelaku yang dipanggil _Daddy_ adalah sang Happy Virus Bangtan Sonyeondan.

Ya, Jung Hoseok yang _itu_. J-Hope yang _itu_. Yang biasanya bersikap konyol dan jadi bahan tertawaan. Yang biasanya mengeluarkan tarian-tarian aneh dan teriakan-teriakan heboh. Yang biasanya akan bertindak imut jika fans menggodanya dan tersenyum cerah selelah apapun dirinya.

Sosok yang berubah tiga ratus delapan puluh derajat jika berada di dalam kamar bersama kekasihnya.

Jung Hoseok yang orang-orang pikir hanyalah si matahari, berubah jadi Iblis dalam sekejap mata jika sudah berhubungan dengan hasrat dan birahi.

Lihat saja kini. Pemuda tampan itu sibuk mengayunkan ikat pinggangnya pada gumpalan daging sintal Yoongi. Sementara si manis yang disangka orang adalah sosok tampan nan berkharisma itu justru tengah meringkuk. Menghitung jumlah pukulan seraya berujar terima kasih atas segala rangsangan nikmat yang ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya.

Hoseok si dominan yang mengerikan dan Yoongi si submisif yang masokis. Perpaduan sempurna yang tersimpan apik dibalik topeng J-Hope dan Suga.

" _How is it Babygirl_???"

Suara penuh dominan itu membuat tubuh Yoongi seakan terbakar. Penuh intimidasi dan kuasa hingga menciutkan nyalinya untuk sekedar membantah.

"Katakan sayang... Kau suka hukumanmu hmm??"

Jemari Hoseok membelai kulit mulus Yoongi. Menari diatas permukaan tulang belakang pemuda itu hingga sampai pada bongkahan bokongnya. Menekan lembut gumpalan daging kenyal yang memerah itu kemudian mengusapnya.

Jangan tanya rasanya. Yang jelas kini Yoongi mengerang-erang pelan. Menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya yang bahkan sebenarnya tak sampai menyapa titik-titik nikmatnya.

"Y-yoongi... Yoongi menyukainya... _Daddy_..."

Terpujilah Hoseok dan segala _kink_ nya.

Pemuda itu membuang sabuknya asal. Meraih tubuh Yoongi tanpa kesulitan yang berarti, kemudian membantingnya keatas ranjang. Menyeringai saat mendapati ekspresi pasrah si cantik yang begitu menggairahkan. Perlahan Hoseok bergerak. Naik dan mengukung yang lebih tua.

"Kau mengenalku lebih dari siapapun... Lantas kenapa masih protes dengan _teaser_ itu huh???"

"Ugh... K-karena... K-karena kau-- Arghh!!!"

Yoongi terengah saat dengan tiba-tiba Hoseok menampar pipi bokongnya. Sementara jemarinya yang lain bermain dengan bagian selatannya. Memulai inti dari kegiatan mereka.

"Jawab jika aku bertanya sayang... Atau aku akan bermain dengan kasar..." desisnya dingin. Menjilat daun telinga Yoongi dan menghembuskan nafas panasnya.

"K-karena... Ugh... Hanya aku yang boleh..."

Yoongi berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Menolehkan kepalanya demi dapat menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Dengan Hoseok yang memuja bagaimana rupa Yoongi yang begitu indah, dan si manis yang meleleh karena rupa kekasihnya yang teramat tampan.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menikmati Jung Hoseok... Hanya Min Yoongi yang boleh memiliki si Iblis Hoseok... Yang lain boleh memiliki J-Hope... Menyayangi J-Hope.."

"Tapi Jung Hoseok... Hanya milikku... A-aku tidak mau membagi kekasihku yang dingin pada siapapun... Tidak mau..."

Hoseok terkekeh. Min Yoongi memang benar-benar manis. Bahkan pemuda pucat itu dengan tegas mengklaim dirinya. Memisahkan J-Hope si _Happy Virus_ Bangtan dan Jung Hoseok kekasihnya yang dingin dan mempesona.

Mengusap pelan surai lepek kekasihnya, perlahan pemuda ini merapatkan tubuhnya. Menempatkan ereksinya tepat di depan lubang Yoongi yang berkedut nakal. Seakan tak sabar menanti batang panasnya untuk melesak dan menumbuknya dalam.

"Ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu sayang..." bisik Hoseok tepat di telinga Yoongi.

"Persamaanku dengan J-Hope..." menggesekkan kepala penisnya yang memerah sambil sesekali menekan-nekan lembut. Mempermainkan yang lebih tua.

"H-hoseok ah... Ughhh... Hoseok-ah _jebal_..."

Bibir Hoseok membentuk sebuah seringaian seksi. Menjilat penuh ekstasi tengkuk Yoongi. Memilin dada pemuda itu dengan gemas serta bermain-main pada penisnya. Membuat Yoongi tak tahan dan hampir gila.

"Kami.. Sama kuatnya... Seperti kuda hitam jantan... Yang mereka sebut-sebut itu..."

 **Slap!!!**

"Arghhhhhh!!!"

Bibir mungil Yoongi menjerit kuat. Sial! Ia benar-benar yakin lubangnya pasti terluka. Salahkan si brengsek Hoseok yang mendorong penis besarnya kasar. Tanpa pelumas, tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Kami sama bertenaganya saat bergerak Yoon..."

 **Thrust... Thrust... Thrust...**

"H-Hosiki-yah!!! Ampuni aku!!! Arghhhh berhenti!!!"

"Kami sama kejamnya jika sudah berhubungan dengan bergerak..."

 **Thrust... Thrust... Thrust...**

"Jung Hoseok!! _Andwae_!!! _Jebal_!!! Hoseok-ah!!!"

"Kami sama buasnya Yoongi ya... Hanya saja, cara kami berbeda..."

Yoongi meraung. Meremas sprai dibawahnya dengan bibir terbuka meneriakkan sebuah nama. Diatasnya Hoseok bergerak. Menekan titik terdalamnya kuat dan konstan. Menutup akses orgasmenya dengan genggamannya yang begitu erat pada penis mungil si manis. Benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

Hoseok dan J-Hope adalah gambaran dari kuda jantan hitam yang liar. Kuat dan bertenaga. Indah, namun mengerikan.

Raut pemuda Jung itu mengeras. Kontras dengan apa yang biasanya ia tampilkan. Seperti bukan J-Hope, dan memang bukan J-Hope.

Ia Jung Hoseok. Si Iblis pengendali. Si tampan berhati dingin. Si dominan yang senang menyiksa.

"Hosiki-ya... Hiks... Hiks... Hosiki-ya..."

"Sedikit lagi sayangku... Sedikit lagi..."

Yoongi hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Tubuhnya terlonjak dan ia mulai lelah mengimbangi. Membiarkan kekasih tampannya menyiksanya dan berharap semuanya cepat selesai.

Hoseok bisa melihat putih di depan matanya. Dengan beberapa hujaman kuat, pemuda Jung itu menembakkan spermanya. Melepas genggamannya pada penis Yoongi dan membiarkan pemuda cantik itu meraih _cum_ nya.

Tubuh mereka ambruk. Saling menindih dengan nafas yang begitu memburu. Lengket oleh keringat dan sperma. Membuktikan betapa hebatnya _sex_ yang baru saja mereka lewati.

"Maafkan aku... Aku... Tidak bisa menjadi J-Hope saat berdua denganmu..." bisik Hoseok lirih. Menatap tubuh Yoongi yang memar dan tak berdaya.

"Aku... Tidak bisa bersikap seperti J-Hope padamu... Maafkan aku... Yoongi-ya..."

Yoongi tersenyum. Menggeleng pelan kemudian meraih telapak Hoseok. Mengecupnya lembut dan penuh kasih. Berusaha meyakinkan pemuda tampan itu bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Kan sudah kubilang... J-Hope itu punya mereka... Jung Hoseok si iblis ini punyaku..." ujar pemuda manis ini dengan suara seraknya.

Hoseok hanya mengulas senyumnya mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Jemari panjangnya bergerak menyapu keringat pada kening pemuda manis itu kemudian membubuhkan sebuah kecupan manis yang mampu membuat hati yang lebih tua meleleh.

" _Arra_... _Arra..._ Aku milikmu.. Jung Hoseok milikmu..."

"Kalau milikku, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu!!! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan kondisi bau sperma!!"

Mendengar omelan manis Yoongi, si tampan Jung terkekeh. Meraih tubuh lelah itu dan menggendongnya lembut. Menghujani wajah manisnya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut.

"Baiklah... Kebetulan sekali, aku sangat ingin mencoba _doggy style_ di depan wastafel... Kau memang paling mengerti Iblis sepertiku sayang..."

Manik Yoongi membola. Menatap horor kekasihnya yang berujar ringan seolah mereka akan bermain monopoli di ranjang.

" _Nope_!! Aku tidak mau!!! Ya!!! Jung Hoseok turunkan aku!! Ya!!!"

Yah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka. Sebaiknya kita biarkan saja mereka bersenang-senang.

Dan kalian, sebaiknya berhenti mengintip.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Bacotan Author:**

 **Jangan tanya darimana gue dapet inspirasi nulis beginian...**

 **Karena dimata gue Hoseok semakin manly... Disamping kelakuan alaynya yang kadang-kadang kumat...**

 **Percaya deh, Hoseok dengan mode serius bisa bikin gadis-gadis basah...**

 **Spesial buat Midoriren dan Salsabila, jablay Sharing Yoongi yang haus belaian SoBi...**

 **Untuk yang minat OA Bangtan FictionLand, kuy add:**

 **@xfe5257p**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya!!!**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
